Memuel "Memes"
Memuel, known to everyone as "Memes" is a member of the [[STC crew|'STC crew']], and a close friend of [[Quincy Noir|'Quincy Noir']], He is the cook of the crew and his specialty is the completo. Description Memes is a 27 year old Memetopian. ''He has spiked hair in the front but instead of being the normal long spikes for 'Memetopians, he has relatively shorter spikes. He always wears the same dark green shirt with the image of a classic Grey Alien's head embroidered on the front. He has a tattoo of the same alien on the back of his right upper arm, and wears unremarkable blue pants and white sneakers. Last but not least, he is never seen without his trademark glasses. History Early History Memes was born on the planet '''Memetopia, where he was named Memuel'. '''Due to a common genetic error he was born with shorter hair, which in the strict 'Memetopian' society means less intelligence and deformity. Because of this, when he reached the age of 4 he was sent to an "Intelligence Re-encouragement Ship" in which he spent the next 16 years of his life. Pre-STC On his 20th birthday he was launched to the 'Gamma Somaris' system in an airtight box full of crackers and nutrient paste. After a month of travelling through space, he finally crash landed on 'Abidos' and was captured by the native [[Abidosian|'Abidosians']]. A very short while later, a tall human wandered through the tribe's market and freed Memes from enslavement. This man was [[Quincy Noir|'Foamy''']]. STC Memes after being saved by foamy woke up in a cold cave, he had a blanket on, Foamy was cooking insects and memes thaught Foamy several recipes... this was the first time the Completo touches Gamma Somaris... Long time after that Memes and Foamy were always there to take care of each other... well, mostly Foamy. During their adventures they met a lot of people that now are part of "the Crew" Relationships 5E-2 "Echo" Memes nice friend, they dont talk too much but Echo is the "wawa" Partner of Memes Aaron Nimas Memes good friend, adopted the phrase "Demit" after being exposed to Memes saying it too much Andrew "Andy" Ufford Memes nice friend, Memes teaches Andy the lessons of life and the dangers of being alone outside. Adolphus "Gun" Burgundy Memes good friend, likes to skate with Memes Junior "Juno" Memes and Junior like to go around destroying things and sharing jokes. Quincy "Foamy" Noir Memes first friendly encounter, Memes best friend and a former teacher Jon "Alpha" Etsu Memes admires his building skills and is most of the time protecting his buildings from vandals. Travis "Trav" Paderborn Memes old friend, Memes wants him back Tex the Demon Memes enemy, Memes has a good eye to spot when the demon takes possesion of Trav Powers and Abilities Memes has a deadly fist that can kill people with one simple punch, this is because Memes has a Bone called "the brass knuckle" shaped in the form of a brass knuckle and being inside his fist. Trivia wawablah Gallery images pls google it if u dont know how to put them here Category:Characters